


Age of calamity one shots

by Kely_liquid



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: The chaperones and future hero’s interact more
Relationships: Daruk & Yunobo (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha & Prince Sidon, Revali & Teba (Legend of Zelda), Saki/Teba (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa and riju
Kudos: 5





	Age of calamity one shots

After the divine beasts where calmed with the help the champion, the heroes from the future, Zelda, and link where resting by a fire. " well I guess introductions are needed, well I am prince Sidon prince of the zora's mipha's brother." Sidon said with his signature smile and Mipha give him a kind smile" Um I'm um yunobo, and the great daruk is my ancestors." Daruk laughed." That's why you have my power." Teba spoke next in a clam voice. " I am teba a ruto Warrior." Ravoli scoffed thinking that this is the best the future warriors got." And I am riju chief of the Gerudo and this." Riju hugged the blue sand seal next to her." Is Priscilla the best sand seal ever." Priscilla barked happily Urbosa gave the little chief a concerned look being so young and having so responsibility. 

So the hero's of the future tells the chaperones about there time when Zelda pointed out something she noticed." Well it seems that there are some differences between your time and ours." Mipha nodded." Yes like I never had to help you up the waterfall Sidon you could do it by yourself." Zelda nodded." It would seems is that you guys are from an alternate universe future." The future hero's face grew grim." So are you saying that anything we do here wouldn't change out present." Riju said sadly.

"Let's not talk about this Sidon why don't you tell me how your relationship with your Mipha." The future hero's looked uncomfortable Sidon's smile fell tears felling his eyes." I was still a guppy when the calamity happened and the divine beast where taken over I was confused and and scared." Sidon gave a sad smile." My first word was mipha I keeped calling out for her then father picked me up I asked for mipha and he told me that mipha was killed in the divine best and I didn't understand mipha was a strong Warrior she can't be gone she promised that she would come back, but there was nothing I could do no matter how much I called her she would never come back." They where quickly for a moment before Sidon got up." I will go take watch." And with that he left, mipha got up and went after her little brother ." Sidon!" 

It didn't take long for mipha to find him he was standing with his back to her looking at the full moon. Mipha... dear sister... are you still trapped? Is there really nothing more I can do?" Mipha stepped closer." Sidon?" Sidon turned around wiping the tears from his eyes." Mipha I'm sorry you had to see me in a moment of weakness." Mipha ran over and hugged him." Don't say that Sidon it is not a weakness to show your emotions you Suffered a great loss at such a young age and I know i am technically not your sister but I know that I am vary proud of the person you have become sweet Sidon." Sidon hugged mipha back." Thank you dear sister."


End file.
